


Роковая ошибка

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: АУ, альтернативное развитие событий на "Незримой длани": обстоятельства вынуждают Палпатина открыться в качестве ситха перед джедаями Кеноби и Скайуокером.





	Роковая ошибка

Волна Силы смяла остатки дроидов. Палпатин злорадно швырнул пару молний в сыплющие искрами обломки и обернулся к Гривусу.

— Что вы теперь скажите, генерал? — яростно прошипел он в металлическую маску. — Вы все еще думаете, что не выполнять приказы — хорошая идея? Вы все еще считаете, что Дарт Сидиус простит вам смерть канцлера?

Киборг хрипел и кашлял в немилосердном удушающем захвате Силы, не имея возможности произнести ни слова в свое оправдание. Палпатин терпеть не мог оправданий.

Сзади послышался судорожный вздох, а затем деликатное покашливание. 

— Мы вам не помешали? — вежливо спросили от дверей в рубку. Станг, с этим идиотом-Гривусом он совсем забыл о джедаях!

Палпатин обернулся. Кеноби, почесывая бороду, внимательно разглядывал результаты побоища, Энакин открывал и закрывал рот, будто выброшенная на берег рыба. Н-да, неловко вышло.

— А вы не слишком торопились меня спасать, — сердито заметил Палпатин. 

— Вы и без нас, кажется, прекрасно справились, — невозмутимо отозвался Кеноби. — Сами себя похитили, сами себя спасли... Просто театр одного актера. Никогда не мечтали о подмостках?

Палпатин нахмурился.

— Я смотрю, вы совсем не удивлены. 

— Мы давно знаем, что ситх находится в вашем окружении, — пожал плечами Кеноби. — А поскольку лично мне вы никогда не нравились, я даже рад, что вы оказались злодеем, а не жертвой.

У Энакина наконец прорезался дар речи.

— Вы! — воскликнул он. — Я вам!.. Вы мне!.. А вы!..

— Очень экспрессивно, Энакин, но вряд ли канцлер что-то понял. Попробуешь еще раз?

— Думаю, мой юный друг несколько расстроен данным поворотом событий, — предположил Палпатин.

— Вероятно, это потому, что он считал вас другом не только в качестве фигуры речи, канцлер, — ядовито отозвался Кеноби. 

— Я всегда был ему другом. В отличие от вас, мастер Кеноби. 

— Замолчите! — выкрикнул Энакин. — Я вам доверял! Вы мне были как отец! А вы!..

— Энакин, Энакин. Разве мы позволим мелким религиозным разногласиям помешать нашей дружбе? — мягко сказал Палпатин.

— Разногласиям? Мелким?! Вы же ситх!

— Разве это что-то меняет? Ведь ты знаешь меня почти всю свою жизнь. Я всегда во всем поддерживал тебя. Разве я когда-нибудь давал тебе повод усомниться...

— Достаточно, — резко оборвал его Кеноби. — Канцлер, вы арестованы по обвинению в измене Республике. 

— О, — вздохнул Палпатин. — Значит, мне не удастся убедить вас сохранить в тайне мой маленький секрет?

— Совершенно верно. — Кеноби активировал световой меч. Энакин помедлил, но последовал примеру учителя. — Сдавайтесь по-хорошему. И, кстати, придушите уже Гривуса до конца, хватит живодерствовать.

Не ожидавший услышать такое предложение от джедая, Палпатин выпустил киборга из силовой хватки.

— Отлично, я смотрю, вы готовы сотрудничать, — довольно кивнул Кеноби. 

— Не дождетесь, — огрызнулся Палпатин, досадуя, что купился на такую дешевую уловку. — Генерал Гривус, я даю вам шанс реабилитировать себя. Убейте Кеноби, и я прощу вам ваше неподчинение.

Гривус прохрипел что-то непечатное и, по-паучьи перебирая ногами, рванул из рубки.

— Какая досада, — фальшиво посочувствовал Кеноби. — Вот что значит грубое обращение с личным составом. Кажется, теперь вам придется лично запачкать руки.

— Вашей кровью — с превеликим удовольствием.

Палпатин подхватил энергетический шест одного из гвардейцев Гривуса. Конечно, не родной световой меч, но привередничать не приходилось. Впрочем, он не сомневался, что даже этой с пародией на благородное оружие он без труда справится со всем, что могут ему противопоставить джедаи.

— Энакин, — сказал Кеноби. 

— Да знаю, знаю, — пробурчал Энакин. — Мы возьмем его вместе.

— Нет. Займись кораблем. Кажется, у нас что-то отвалилось.

Судя по тому, как трясло и мотало корабль, отвалилось уже довольно много чего. 

— Но, учитель...

— Если ты не посадишь корабль, все остальное не будет иметь значения.

— В данном вопросе я согласен с мастером Кеноби, — сказал Палпатин, поудобнее перехватывая шест. — Сажай корабль, Энакин. А мы тут пока побеседуем.

— Да, — ответил Кеноби, поднимая меч. — Побеседуем.

***

Палпатин откровенно наслаждался поединком. Давненько ему не доводилось сражаться лично, а не просто отдавать приказы. Он почти соскучился по азарту сражения. Нет, политика и интриги давали достаточно адреналина, но отдельное, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие — бой один на один с достойным противником. А Кеноби был достойным.

Меч с гудением сталкивался с энергетическим шестом; взлетали искры, когда оружие чиркало по переборкам и пультам; взмывали и рушились обломки, поднимаемые ударами Силы.

Корабль трясло, пол под ногами кренился то в одну, то в другую сторону, создавая неожиданные препятствия и ловушки. 

Когда при особо сильном рывке корабля Кеноби на мгновение утратил равновесие, Палпатин отбросил шест в сторону и вскинул руки. Молнии Силы опутали джедая голубой паутиной, и тот, выгнувшись дугой, с криком рухнул на пол.

— Учитель! — воскликнул Энакин, отрываясь от пульта. Корабль опасно содрогнулся и начал заваливаться на правый борт.

— Н-не отв-влекайся, Эн-накин, — выдохнул Кеноби. 

Действительно, мысленно согласился Палпатин, не отвлекайся, дай мне покончить наконец с твоим надоедливым учителем. 

Он Силой призвал в руку шест, и размахнулся для завершающего удара, намереваясь пригвоздить Кеноби к полу... но внезапно ослепительная боль пронзила его собственную грудь. Отчаянно пытаясь вздохнуть еще раз, Палпатин оперся на шест и опустил взгляд, с удивлением разглядывая синий клинок, вонзившийся ему в спину и вышедший из груди.

— Энакин? — прошептал он.

— Что вы теперь скажете, канцлер? Вы все еще думаете, что играть на две стороны — хорошая идея? — хрипло произнес Гривус.

Ноги подкосились, Палпатин рухнул на пол, из последних сил сражаясь с темнотой перед глазами. Какой позор, пульсировала в угасающем сознании яростная мысль, какой невероятный позор для ситха — погибнуть не от руки своего ученика.

***

Оби-Ван перевел взгляд с мертвого тела на киборга.

— Весьма неожиданно, генерал, — признался он, поднимаясь на ноги. — И, должен заметить, очень своевременно.

Гривус помедлил несколько секунд, затем выключил световой меч и протянул вперед рукоять. Оби-Ван моргнул.

— Я вас правильно понял, генерал Гривус? — переспросил он. — Вы сдаетесь?

Киборг пнул Палпатина в бок.

— Он опозорил саму суть войны, — яростно прохрипел он. — Превратил ее в фарс. Я не желаю больше в ней участвовать!

— С последним я совершенно согласен, генерал, — вздохнул Оби-Ван, забирая меч. — Я принимаю вашу капитуляцию. Вас ждет суд... насколько он может быть честным и справедливым в его, — он кивнул на тело канцлера, — Республике. Да, и остальные мечи тоже отдайте, я же знаю, у вас целая коллекция.

Корабль затрясся, расшвыряв их по переборкам, содрогнулся, заскрежетал так отчаянно, будто собрался окончательно развалиться на части, и вдруг замер. Воцарилась тишина.

Оби-Ван выбрался из-под обломков, оглушено потряс головой, помог Гривусу вылезти из-под пульта. 

— Еще одна удачная посадка, Энакин? — улыбнулся он.

— Как всегда.

Энакин остановился возле тела Палпатина, сжимая кулаки в бессильной злости.

— Как я мог так ошибаться? — пробормотал он. — Как я мог не видеть?..

— Он был могущественным ситхом и умелым политиком, — ответил Оби-Ван. — Он всех нас обвел вокруг пальца.

Энакин покачал головой:

— Он был моим другом! Я должен был что-то заметить, как-то заподозрить...

— Энакин, — Оби-Ван положил руку ему на плечо. — Не вини себя. Трудно быть объективным, когда дело касается друзей.

Он слегка подтолкнул Энакина к выходу из рубки: 

— Пойдем. Сегодня нам есть, что праздновать. Кажется, мы выиграли эту войну.


End file.
